The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 4 Journey Through The Mists
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). Luke notices an Edmontosaurus herd entering the valley and Luke informs his parents who told Luke that the Edmontosaurus herd are their cousins and that Luke and his parents must go to greet the Edmontosaurus herd. Meanwhile upon the Edmontosaurus herd's arrival (Zimma), the leader of the Edmontosaurus herd tells all the Herbivores and Omnivores that her herd has been migratory ever since a heavy period of rain turned their old home into a marshland called (The Land of Mists), and became the home of many dangerous Creatures. Meanwhile Luke meets a female Edmontosaurus named (Caitlyn) and Luke invites Caitlyn to play. Luke introduces Caitlyn to the 5 children. But as Caitlyn is not used to associating with diverse species, Caitlyn is afraid of Luke’s friends. Meanwhile Luke’s father becomes sick. Zimma notes that she has seen that sickness many times and says that it is lethal to any Dinosaur, unless they eat the golden petals of the (Epiphyllum). Zimma continues that sick Dinosaurs eat them and are cured if they eat them on time. The Epiphyllums only grows in the Land of Mists. Though Luke was warned that the Land of Mists is too dangerous, he becomes determined to save his father and asks Caitlyn to take Luke there. So Caitlyn agrees on the condition that Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake are not coming along, claiming that they will slow Luke and Caitlyn down. As Luke and Caitlyn make their way they both pass through a dark cave and a sudden earthquake causes various Stalagmites and Stalactites to crash down, separating the 2 children from each other. Caitlyn returns to the valley and convinces Luke's friends to help her free Luke. Meanwhile Luke tries to find a way out and meets a male Archelon named (Peter), who helps Luke dig through the rocks. As Luke and Peter work together, they are both interrupted by the arrival of a mostly-blind Megalania named (Dragon) and a female Archaeopteryx named (Sharpie) who intend to eat up Luke and Caitlyn. Dragon and Sharpie pursue Luke and Peter, but are knocked out when Caitlyn and Luke's friends dig a hole in the rock wall and send rocks tumbling down on Dragon and Sharpie’s heads. Peter who helps the 7 children escape Dragon and Sharpie for the 1st time shows the 7 children an entrance to the Land of Mists and Peter reminds the 7 children to stay close together before departing. In the Land of Mists, Sunflower is separated from her friends. The 6 children met a lonely male Megazostrodon that Tulip names (Tickles), because of his fur which tickles Tulip when Tulip hugs Tickles. Immediately after Tickles helps the 6 children find Sunflower. However, Sunflower falls into a river and is pursued by Dragon and Sharpie, who have now recovered from their prior knockout in the cave. Dragon and Sharpie both arrived surviving their prior knockout and Sharpie thanks the 7 children for showing Sharpie the shortcut leading Sharpie to dinner by breaking the long stick from Sunflower's rescuing contraption which the 7 children had made and sending Sunflower flowing back into the river so she can be pursued by Sharpie and Dragon. Caitlyn saves Sunflower while the 6 children distracts Dragon and Sharpie after which Sunflower softens towards Caitlyn. Later on, Caitlyn explains her prejudicial behavior having never interacted with species outside of her own but remarks that her attitude towards Luke's friends has now changed. When the 8 children stopped for the night, they realized they are in a field of Epiphyllums after they all bloomed and quickly stock up on the 8 children. As the 8 children make their way back to the valley, Dragon and Sharpie returned for another attack. Sharpie surprises the 8 children and tells the 8 children that they aren't going anywhere but the inside of Sharpie’s and Dragon’s stomachs. During a chase Alex was grabbed by Sharpie but rescued thanks to Tickles who tricks Sharpie into biting Dragon's tail rather than Alex. This gives Alex a time to escape and regroup with his friends. Dragon becomes upset at Sharpie but they both quickly resume the chase during which Tulip falls into a river and becomes unconscious. Sharpie turns to Luke and replies to Luke that he is Sharpies and Dragons next target before calling Luke (Mr. Diet Delight). But then, Tulip escapes and Snowflake uses her mighty tail to knock Sharpie toward Dragon's open jaws as Dragon tries to consume Tulip. Dragon chomps Sharpie by accident after mistaking Sharpie for Tulip. Sharpie kicks on the roof of Dragon’s mouth and when Dragon hears Sharpie Dragon opens her mouth letting Sharpie back out. Sharpie then accuses Dragon for almost eating Sharpie. Dragon and Sharpie then get into an argument, but then declare that they both had enough of each other. Then Dragon and Sharpie replied to each other that from now on they are going to separate forever. Dragon flings Sharpie away with her tail and tells herself that it should teach Sharpie the lesson. Immediately, after Dragon leaves Sharpie, she is suddenly pursued by an Elasmosaurus who unknowingly saves the 8 children by chasing Dragon away down the river. Dragon desperately cries out for Sharpie while being chased. Dragon’s death becomes unknown as it is currently unknown whether or not Dragon survived the chase or if Dragon got eaten by the Elasmosaurus since Dragon’s death is not shown. With Dragon and Sharpie defeated for good, the 7 children said goodbye to Tickles and started heading back to the valley. As the 7 children arrived back to the valley in time, they gave Luke’s father all the Epiphyllums and Luke’s father gets better a few hours later upon eating all the Epiphyllums. Meanwhile Caitlyn then leaves with her herd and the 6 children said goodbye to Caitlyn telling her that the 6 children will meet Caitlyn soon. After that the 6 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.